Sinful Utopia
by Tink Amor
Summary: Over the centuries a demon council was formed to protect demon/human lovers and their offsprings. But now their is another secret society working to bring the council to its knees.Who is behind it and why are they targeting Toga? Families are being split apart,people are kidnapped.What's happening to Sesshomaru's beast? What's this Sesshomaru has a child?OC pairings.Will be lemons.
1. Important Message

_**Author's Notes: **__To the Reviewers [this is not meant for all you. I am also not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude.],_

_I am sure most of you mean well when you criticize my stories but there is a differences between trying to help or just being plain rude and insulting for no reason. It is pathetic and sickening to have to deal with reviewers who they know it all and know what is best for the stories you have written._

_I am tire of having to PM you reviewers who are complaining about something so simple it would not change the plot or have and an effect on the story as a whole. If you are going to complain about something make sure it is major because people are going to notice the major stuff before they notice the minors. If there is no major things to correct then you can complain about the minors._

_It is very sad how I have to keep telling most of you reviewers that there are different forms of writing and explaining to you why I have written my stories the way I have and that every writer is unique and different. If I were to write like everyone else,I am pretty sure many of you would become bored of seeing the same writing structures over and over again._

_It is not that I can not take constructive criticism,that is clearly not the case. What is the case is how most of you reviewers who take things to far for no reason at all,for example rudely insulting someone story without having proper knowledge of what the author's purpose is. It makes me wonder why I chosen to write at all._

_With many of you reviewers who do things like not read and then tell me you are confused about something that is clearly answered in the text or you complain about three people talking at once. Seriously? I have read many fanfic not just on here but other places were they have nearly five people talking at once. If other people can keep up with the pace of that many speakers,then why can't some of you reviewers?_

_I would suggest that many of you think about why the author is doing what they are in their stories,and what is the author's purpose for doing so? I am not trying to offend or sound as if I am giving any of you reviewers an attitude. I am just saying it is getting tiring after awhile to have to do the same things over and over again with many of you reviewers. No one is perfect in anything,they may excel at things but we are not perfect._

_'__**'If it is to be It is up to me.'' **_

_**-William H. Jackson**_

_**''Man cannot discover new oceans unless he has the courage to lose sight of the shore.''**_

_**-Andre Gide**_

_**''The hardest job kids face today is learning good manners without seeing any.'' **_

_**-Fred Astaire**_


	2. Prologue

_**Authors Note: **__**I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha,I only own the characters I have created. This is a remake of my first story Legacy and my second story The House of Legacy. If you have read those stories,I hope this one will be an improvement from those stories. Please leave reviews so I will be able to improve as a writer thank you. Also there will be lemons in future chapters.**_

_**Prologue**_

Devilishly creatures known as demons wreaked havoc in the Feudal Era of Japan,causes them to be the most feared. But as fate would have it,these creatures would go against their basic instinct and slowly give into the desires of their heart. These acts of sinful lust began the dramatic downfall to their reign over Japan and their population,which caused other populations such as humans and half breeds to increase by great measure.

Also during the feudal era humans and demons began to have heavy affectionate copulations with each other resulting in the births of half breeds,who the humans began to call,cursed Angels thrown from heaven by kami. Demon/human matings were frowned upon in both the human and demon society,the demons felt betrayed by their pack members,that adored the weaker species,and human felt that the demons brained washed their brethren causing them to fall madly in love with the much hated demon race.

So the humans and demons alike began to seek out the demon/human lovers and their produced offsprings and ship them to concentration camps on isolated islands. Which is where they were treated inhumanely resulting in many of their deaths,the main reason why a Demon Council was formed.

The Demon Council protected the lives of half breeds and demon/human lovers by destroying the concentration camps and creating laws that protected them from the hatred thrown at them from society. Even though the Demon Council has been in effect for 250 year there are still those who oppose it and are secretly working to see the Demon Council crumble to the ground.

_**Author's Notes: Since its Christmas Eve and I figure people would like to be around their family and celebrate like I usually do I did not post a chapter one. I just wanted to give people the background information as a teaser. Another thing for all you reviewers please do not criticize my grammar,or in other words my choice of diction. I chose to write what I do on purpose. So please do not criticize my diction/grammar.**_


	3. Premature

The rain falls heavily down from the blacken afternoon sky. It slowly hits against the window pane of the Higurashi's shrine,running down the squeaky clear glass as tears falling from the face of a child. Staring outside the window was a half human teenage girl with waist length white hair,amber eyes,pale skin,and elf ears. ''Hn. Even the angels are crying because they know what today is.'' the girl sighed as she began to put on her red rain coat and her black rubber boots.

She opens the door to her room and walks out into the hallway ''Maybe I will be am to sneak out with out Auntie Reina spotting me.'' the girl whispered as she began to tiptoe down the stairs. _**'Almost most there.' **_she thought as she sprinted towards the door.

''And where do you think you are going Sanyura?'' a female voice questioned from behind her _**'Rats!'**_ Sanyura frowns as she turns around to face the human woman who had brown upper neck length hair,blue eyes,and fairly light skin ''Well you see Auntie I was going to umm go to the umm how do I put this?'' Sanyura stated fiddling around with her fingers ''Graveyard.'' the woman frowned.

''Yes! I mean no.'' Sanyura said ''Sanyura you can not keep doing since.'' her Aunt sighed ''Can't keep doing what,Aunt Reina?'' Sanyura questioned ''You can not keep going to the graveyard every year and talk to your mother.'' Reina frowned ''Why can't I?'' Sanyura questioned.

''She is dead just like my dare devil husband,and they are never coming back Sanyura. Its time for you to move on just like all the other children.'' Reina stated ''I go every year to the graveyard to place flowers on her tombstone is there something wrong with that?'' Sanyura narrows her eyes at her Aunt.

''Sanyura why can you not be more like your brother and your cousins?'' she asked ''What do you mean?'' Sanyura growled ''Your brother does not visit your mother's grave as much as you do,the same applies for my children,who do not visit their father's grave frequently.'' Reina stated.

''Sorry for not being like your perfect precious daughters,Kikyo and Kagome.'' Sanyura growls as she rolls her eyes ''Sanyura,you know that is not what I meant.'' Reina frowns ''Whatever.'' Sanyura snaps as she begins to walk up the stairs going into her room slamming the door behind her.

''What am I suppose to do with her? Yue you left us to soon.'' Reina sighs as she stared at the picture on the wall,which had a human female that was sitting by the god tree smiling warmly at the camera. The female in the picture had lower back brown length hair,blue eyes,and fairly light skin. ''Yue what caused your premature demise?'' Reina questioned as she still stared at the picture expecting it to answer her.

_**Author's Notes: I do not know if I should make the chapters longer or shorter.**_


End file.
